Under Shining Brown Eyes I See
by Yoh Jr. Thunder Doragon
Summary: "Under Shining Brown Eyes I See, that Under these Blazing Stars, I Must Plea, that Our Love Will Never Be Diminished, Never Be Broken, and All Our Love Vows Shall Freely Be Spoken..." Duchess Paris is a girl in Kumitashi Junior High. She never thought Shaman King was real until she met Zeke Asakura. They become boyfriend and girlfriend, but many challenges await them...


Summary: "Under Shining Brown Eyes I See, that Under these Blazing Stars I Must Plea, that our Love will Never Be Diminished, Never Be Broken, and All Our Love Vows Shall Freely Be Spoken..." 13 year old Duchess Paris is a sweet and benevolent girl who wishes for nothing more but peace in her hectic life. Her 'Anime Crush', Zeke Asakura, is all that is on her mind besides her schoolwork and her novels. What she wasn't aware of... was the Shaman King world actually is the reality; which means her beloved crush is real. Join Zeke and Duchess as they enter a hazardous school full of bullies, fights, and if they have each other, they will go far...

A/N: Hey, guys! It's your girl, Asaha Kimiyashi, here! I am brand new to the Fanfiction community, but I KNOW for a fact... deep down... I'll give it my all to bring you some of the best fanfictions in the world! We can all be amazing authors if we put our minds to it! I really hope you enjoy this brand new Fanfiction, titled Under Shining Brown Eyes I See... a romance fanfiction of Shaman King. My OC is a girl named Duchess Paris. Now... I have MANY MANY other OC's, but Duchess is the main one. Without further ado, let me post up the disclaimers, then we'll get started!

Disclaimers: Shaman King is a copyrighted franchise belonging to Hiroyuki Takei. No illegal distribution of this is intended. All rights reserved. Let's get started!

Under Shining Brown Eyes I See...

Written By: Asaha Kimiyashi

Chapter One: 'Feeling You Can't Deny

***Duchess's POV*** I sat outside in the yard, the barricades pressing on my back. I had my 5-subject, college-ruled notebook on my binder, and my kitten pencil was grasped firmly by my right hand. I wasn't doing any homework, nor was i catching up on my make-up work. Instead, I was working on a fan fiction of Shaman King. Shaman King is the best thing I have ever discovered. i took a glimpse at a drawing that was to the left of me, held down by my Warriors novel. It was of my anime crush, Zeke Asakura, in his stance when he was talking to his brother, Yoh, during episode 56 of Shaman King. A small smile broke on my face. I couldn't help but feel jovial when Zeke was on my mind.

"Thinking of Zeke, again, are you, Duchess?"

I looked straight up to see the cocoa-toned face of my best friend, Kumiko. Her smile was radiant as the Sun hit it. She also loved Zeke, just as much as I did. We often had little 'cat fights' over him, but it was alll taken lightly. I waved at her cheerfully, happiness fueling up inside of me. She had it right again; Zeke was definately on my mind. I sighed deeply. I murmured dreamily, "Yes, Kumiko!" My mind was whisked away to a world only Zeke and I knew of. A world where he won the Shaman Fights, and where his Shamsan-Only Kingdom was no lie. I placed my head on my left hand. "Zeke... My baby..."

The bell took me aback as it rang vociferously acrossed the school campus. Before Kumiko left, she said, "Back away from Zeke, Duchess!" I knew she was just joking with me. " See you later, Duchess! Bye!" She waved goodbye, walking into the stampede of students. It was only a few seconds before she was out of sight completely. Automatically, I began to miss her presence. I started to get up on my feet, grabbing my belongings and pacing towards the double doors.

As I passed by the office I felt a fire curl my blood. I seen a boy with long, silky chestnut hair talking to by the counter. At first I thought nothing of it. I just shrugged and walked to Ms.K. However, a sensation struck me deep within. I ran into the office, my eyes glued to the boy. 'It has to be Zeke! He's got the hair and EVERYTHING!' I though, half to myself. 'This could be the best thing EVER!' "Uhh... ... I'm too scared to to go up the stairwell... Too many people going up them..." I spoke the truth, partially knowing what would happen.

"Well..." pondered on her response. She finally came out and said, "How about Zeke takes you up, Duchesss? You can show him his homeroom class while you're at it, too." She hands Zeke his schedule, adding, "Have a nice day, you two!" She turned to her next waiting person, going back to work. I gazed into Zeke's onyx-brown orbs, as if they held the answers to my multitudes of questions. His frown turned into a grin that rapidly faded away. I wanted to understand why, but it wasn't any of my business.

Zeke paced towards the exit. "Let's go. I'm trying not to be late on my first day." He left the door open for me as I followed him. I told him that we were banned from using the back stairwell. He just nodded and moaned. I showed him the stairwell we're supposed to go up. He grabs my hand and begins to enter the stairwell. I begin to resist as I fall into the depths of my darkest fears. Zeke notices, and he smiles. He whispers, "It's okay, Duchess! Don't be afraid! I got you! You're not gonna fall!" He grasps my hand tightly, reassuring me he won't let me fall. "You ready?"

I gulp down my fears back in my digestive system. The remains of my paroxysm stayed like mucus in my lungs. Regardless, I squeak, "Yes..." I walk up the stairs with Zeke at my side, holding his hand the whole way up. As we reach the second floor, I turn to Zeke. I embrace him with sheer satisfaction. "Thank you... So much, Zeke..." I release the pressure off of him, opening the doors to the second floor. "What class do you belong in Zeke?" I ask him as he walks through the doors.

Zeke looks at his schedule. He responds with with: " , room 207." He gazes at me, adding, "By any chance, Duchess, do you know where room 207 is?" He blinks at me, his long eyelashes flickering up and down. In that moment, I could see our future... Zeke and I would become boyfriend and girlfriend...


End file.
